hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:109.9.17.235
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Discussion utilisateur:Kiruaruka. ' '. C’est un moyen simple de garder une trace de tes contributions et faciliter la communication avec le reste de la communauté. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 14:23 (UTC) Oui,il y a une petite incohérence,mais faut le dire à DarkAngel ^^'!Et puis,ce n'est pas bien grave :)! Heu,je sais pas ^^'....Parti sûrement faire des courses ^^"! Jolsma septembre 29, 2014 à 16:36 (UTC) Oui,je me suis bien marrée pour cette question xD! PS: J'ai continué un peu le one-shot sur Minara,hier ^^! Jolsma septembre 29, 2014 à 16:38 (UTC) Nounours !!!!!!!! 8D La première fois que que j'ai vu Chrono Stone et que j'ai apperçu le nounours j'étais devant mon écran WHAT THE FUCK ?! xD A ce moment la ma tête devait a peu près ressembler à ça : O.o' Bref je trouve que mon deuxième dessin est mieux réussi que le premier ^^ Chui contente de moi par contre j'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais pour les cheveux ^^' Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 17:03 (UTC) Tu ne réponds pas:O? Jolsma septembre 29, 2014 à 18:56 (UTC) Surprise ;-) Voila ta surprise ! :D Désolé je n'ai pas pu le faire sur ordi parce que ma mère a squatté le mien où y a tous mes logiciels de dessin dessus toute la soirée ^^'thumb|Voilà Miyuki et son Pencil Dance :) Voilà j'espère que ça te plaît TOT Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 19:48 (UTC) Allô! Salut Koogers! M*rde. Ça doit être chiant d'avoir re-changer d'IP O.O Mais bon, heureusement que ton profil est correct(t'as fait copié-collé ou t'as tout réécri?O.O). J'ai fait la suite du délire entre moi et Jolsma. (L'incohérence... m*rde.) La suite que j'ai rajouter est longue, mais trop mignonne!!! Je te laisse la lire! (j'ai mis Haruki pendant une seconde, désolé.) ^^' DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 22:41 (UTC) T'es vachement choqué xD!T'aimes pas à ce point-là ^^'? Jolsma septembre 30, 2014 à 16:32 (UTC) Bien sûr que non U.U!Ne dis pas ça,à la base,c'est Hisoka que les gens pensent qu'il est pédo xD! Sanglant?ça xD?Moi,qui a censuré,pour pas que tu sois trop choquée ^^'.... Et la suite de one-shot è.é? Oui,oui,bon,on fait des fautes d'incohérence U.U! Jolsma septembre 30, 2014 à 16:49 (UTC) Nan,ne lui dis rien xO!Dans le monde d'Hunter x Hunter,c'est permis (regarde Pamu et Gon ^^'...) Ben,oui,Minara est la reine de la folie et est très puissante,il faut l'avouer ^^'...Malgré son mauvais caractère è.é.... Tu la vois comme ça O.O?T'es gentille,toi xD! Jolsma septembre 30, 2014 à 17:01 (UTC) OMG,mais c'est beaucoup plus pire xD! Jolsma septembre 30, 2014 à 17:06 (UTC) De rien ^^ De rien ^^ Contente que ça te plaise (j'avais peur de me gourer surtout pour le crayon xD) Pour les cheveux d'Aki-chan tant pis je ne comprends rien ^^' Je suis une abrutie TT haha x) NOUNOURS BLEUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!! 8DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 18:40 (UTC) Je vois. Ah, ouais. Au moins tu n'as rien perdu d'important sur ton profil! Si j'ai écrit que Haruki regardait Feitan avec un aire meurtrier, c'est parce qu'une de ses citations c'est: Luna est quel qu'un de cher à mes yeux. Tu as intéret à prendre soin d'elle. Si je la vois '''pleurer' une seul fois, je viendrai te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuse''. Voilà. NOOOON! (Tu dis qu'ils sont des pédophile parce qu'ils sortent avec Luna et Miyuki et qu'elles ont 15 ans?) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 21:24 (UTC) Ah ,oui,le lapin est flippant O.o".... BINGO xO!Oui,elle chante des chansons de ce genre ^^'! One-shot è.é! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 12:52 (UTC) Le mien,bah,j'ai un problème d'inspiration : Je sais comment cela va se terminer avec Sharnalk (qui sera à la fin),mais pas avec Feitan,les deux qui restent T-T....Donc,je cherche un moyen pour terminer avec Feitan,sans que DarkAngel en fasse une crise cardiaque ^^'.... Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 13:14 (UTC) Ben,oui,mais faut que je trouve un truc pour qu'il se fasse massacrer....héroïquement ^^'! Super è.é! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 13:22 (UTC) Le nounours s'appelle Clark von Wunderbar XD Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 13:38 (UTC) Faute Heu xD....Moi,je voulais finir par Sharnalk,c'est ce que je voulais dire ^^'....C'est parceque il y a une surprise à la fin è.é...C'était une bonne idée mais ça va pas,avec ma surprise ^^".... Oh,pas mal,mais il y a quelque chose qui va pas : Pour Minara,c'est une lunatique,mais pour Hanako,c'est une schizophrène U.U!Nuance U.U!Donc,Hanako n'est PAS lunatique ^^'! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 13:42 (UTC) Haha XD Non... Pas du tout XD Bah en même temps comme tu l'as dis c'est impossible à retenir son nom xDKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 13:49 (UTC) Koogers,je te dis qu'elle est schizophrène U.U!Quelqu'un de schizo est quelqu'un qui a deux personnalités,et dans ce cas,Hanako et Akimi.Logique,ma grande U.U! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 13:59 (UTC) Nan,t'inquiète,t'es normale,ça,ça arrive à tout le monde,même à moi Lyria ^^!Avoir envie de massacrer un prof a cause de ça est normal pour un collègien U.U!Bref,you are NORMAL è.é!! Jolsma octobre 1, 2014 à 14:14 (UTC) Emouvant Oh,une autre élève modèle è.é!!Dans mes bras,compatriote! Qu-quoi O.O?Tu as lu la suite >..Boloss XD Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) Salut ! ;p Haha okay XD Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:17 (UTC) Koogers! Non c'est pas moi. Je crois que c'est Jolsma qui t'a écit ça. Tu crois? Je parlais d'ailes d'oiseau noires pas celles d'un démon. J'avais aussi pensé au ailes translucide, seulement j'y arrive pas. Mais bon. Je vais les mettres, juste pour voir. Et aussi je trouve ça cool! Je fini les détails et je te l'envoi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:19 (UTC) Voilà! Terminer! T'en pense quoi? Est-ce que c'est trop flou? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:33 (UTC)thumb|302px Je sais c'était le but! >:-) Dommage que se soit flou. Mais bon. NE FAIT PAS DE CRISE CARDIAQUE PLS!!! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:39 (UTC) Ça serait cool que tu puisse venir! C'est vraiment dommage. Je parle avec Jolsma, sauf qu'on dirait qu'elle est pas là. Elle doit faire autre chose. Je commence le dessin de Luna qui utilise "Demon soul". DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:55 (UTC) Bon, je parlais avec Jolsma. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) Eh ouaip T'as fait le lien aussi! Jolsma l'a découvert presque automatiquement. Mais il y a une différence. Quand Luna utilise "Demon soul", un esprit s'empare de son corps. Il y a aussi une chance sur deux que, si Luna ne se calme pas, l'esprit prenne le contrôle total de son corps et Luna disparaîterait... Mais ça n'arrivera pas. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:01 (UTC) Ok pourquoi pas? "prédiction"? < *lente sur la détente* XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) Je suis désolée,je ne peux pas te répondre aujourd'hui >.<,j'ai eu un problème ^^".....Mais je te réponds demain ! Jolsma octobre 3, 2014 à 17:07 (UTC) Sadique.... Oh! Se sera (peut être?) PIRE que ce que tu crois.... *changement de personalité soudaine* XD. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:14 (UTC) Je vais probablement te faire peur... *reviens à la normal* Ok... C'est pire de ce que tu pensais.... Je me suis fais peur moi-même! O.O' DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:22 (UTC) JE VEUX PAS QUE MON DESSIN TE FASSE FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS!!! T^T. On va être dans l'ambiance "Halloween" non? Bon apétit en passant! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 17:53 (UTC) OK ! Envoies-moi les question j'y répondrais :DKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) tu es de retour! YÉ! J'ai pas fini. J'arrive pas à faire la robe. J'suis sur le tchat aussi. Mais tu peux m'envoyer des messages! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 19:14 (UTC) Fait pas un aire abatu pls! Le truc des questions......... ? Je comprends pas. (mon cerveau est à "off") DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) OK! Merci pour la chanson! J'ai lu les règles et tout. Il me semble t'avoir déja dis oui, non? En tout cas, oui je veux bien! Ça a l'aire amusant! Envoies-moi des questions et j'y répondrai! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 19:51 (UTC) Réponse. Luna: ... Oui.... Yu: Bien. C'est comme ça que je dois répondre? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) Demon soul J'ai finit! Elle ne fait pas si peur que ça finalement. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:13 (UTC) thumb|294px O.O Peux-tu reformuler la question pls? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:14 (UTC) J'avoue que j'ai dessiner bien pire que ça. M*rde la question est difficlie! Je peux pas répondre! Si c'est quel qu'un qu'elle aime ou qu'elle a aimé... Argh! C'est oui et non! Je fais quoi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:28 (UTC) Bonne nuit. oh d'accord. Bonne nuit Koogers! À demain! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:30 (UTC) réponses J'ai le droit de préciser mes réponses ? Oki ^^ Hanako : Oui j'ai déjà pensé à deux sortes de futurs: un futur avec Akimi et un futur sans Akimi.Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:40 (UTC) .... Bonjour ! tout vas bien ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 09:03 (UTC) .....ok, je vais lire ton profil plus tard, parce que là, je prends le pc pour 5 minutes, car la place est à mon frère, pour l'instant °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 09:15 (UTC) tkt, je le ferais le plus tôt possible Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 09:21 (UTC) Désolée. Désolée d'avoir répondue si tard ^^'.... Mais non,elle est pas c*nne è.é!Sachant que Minara est lunatique,elle a dû être en humeur altruiste,c'est tout ^^'! Oui,je connais les règles è.é! Ok,ça marche,pose moi les questions è.é! Ouais,un jeune qui crache du sang risque de mourir plus vite ^^'....Et Aguri est limité sur le temps ET l'espace,si il ne peux pas partir à plus de 6 mètres ^^.Oui,c'est normal que tu le préfères ;P! Pour l'image,je crois que Minara est passée par là Kuroro a dû les punir avec LA punition ultime xD! Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 09:50 (UTC) Le profil est réussi ! ça te fait pas chier d'écrire tout ça ? ok pour le quizz, mais trop la flemme de trouver un nom, alors ok pour "Ayumi SAKUTARO, 16 ans, fille unique, nen de la matérialisation" tu peux commencer ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:03 (UTC) Réponse C'était évident. XD Luna: Non! Yu:...ok. Voilà! Bonjour en passant! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 10:57 (UTC) ... Je te signale que Minara a eu Netero comme prof,donc,si,elle peut se déplacer,mais dans les moments comme ça,elle s'en fiche,elle est occupée à cracher du sang ^^'.... Donc,merci qui,pour avoir fait une bonne bouille à Sharnal U.U? Pour la question : Minara : Oui.Je suis l'exemple même. Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 11:28 (UTC) re-réponse Question difficile... mais... Luna: *once de tristesse* Non... Yu: oh.... Voilà. J'ai répondu pour Luna et aussi... pour moi... DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 11:33 (UTC) okay première réponse : non Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 11:45 (UTC) Excuse moi,je l'ai vu trop tard,pour le K ^^'.... Question: Minara : Oui.Tout ce que nous faisons à un but,qu'on le sache ou pas. Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 11:49 (UTC) T'inquiète. T'excuse pas. Tu pouvais pas savoir. ;,-). Toi, t'es dans les questions sur l'amour! XD La réponse: Luna:....Oui..... Yu: Bien. Dis, on va faire ça toute la journée? Non j'déconne ça ne me dérange pas! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 11:51 (UTC) deuxième réponse : non Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 11:58 (UTC) : oui Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:02 (UTC) re-re-réponse Encore une fois, je parle avec mon coeur. Je ne peux pas répondre car, une sicatrice phisique peut disparaître avec le temps, mais pas une blessure profonde au coeur... Je fais parler Yu car ça me tente. XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:04 (UTC) : oui Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:08 (UTC) Réponse: Non. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:13 (UTC) non Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:13 (UTC) Non encore. (Ça dépent de la situation je pense) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:20 (UTC) oui Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:22 (UTC) Non. Je dis souvent "non" tu touves pas? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:25 (UTC) oui Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:26 (UTC) J'ai juste appliqué un modèle de nen,c'est tout è.é! Et la troisième question? Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 12:27 (UTC) Réponse: Non. C'est pas qu'elle ne sera pas assez forte, c'est que c'est son frère. Et elle garde espoir que Dren redeviendra son grand frère adoré. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:37 (UTC) Réponses Je peux te le faire,si tu veux,mais il me faut des images des techniques,pour que cela marche. Pour la question : Minara : Non.On peut connaître quelqu'un depuis des décennies et ne pas avoir un sentiment d'amitié à son égard.Par contre,on peut connaître quelqu'un depuis 3 jours,et être ami avec lui,car on lui donne toute sa confiance. Je sais pas pourquoi,j'ai l'impression de répondre à côté de la plaque °-°.... Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 12:38 (UTC) oui tu devrais donner le reste des questions dans un seul message, non ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:39 (UTC) fais comme tu veux Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:48 (UTC) Bon,j'essayerais de me débrouiller ^^. Ah,oui,d'accord ^^'.... Pour la question : Minara : Oui.Tout simplement car il y a énormément de formes de douleur et n'ont pas tous le même aspect. Zut,là aussi,j'ai l'impression que c'est du charabia xO! Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 12:56 (UTC) je sais que tu commence à te perdre avec toutes les réponses, donc j'arrete pour alléger un peu Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 12:57 (UTC) ouais tu vois T-T Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:02 (UTC) Réponse: Oui. Je crois que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui. Si ça ne te dérange pas. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:04 (UTC) La Question : Minara : Oui.Mais ce que tu me poses là est une question piège.Je serais capable de tuer la Soul Doll D'Omokage le représentant,mais je serais incapable de tuer le vrai.Sauf,si,bien sûr,il me demanderait de le tuer lui-même.Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en serais pas affectée,si un cas comme ici se présenterait. Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 13:09 (UTC) Au fait... Quoi?! Non! Tes questions m'embêtent pas. ;-) J'en ai tout simplement marre aussi. XD Alooooors..... Ah! Plus tôt sur le tchat Jolsma, Lyria et moi parlions de nos personnages et du délire. (je parlais plus avec Jolsma pour ça.) Et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre: Wolflce. Je sais pas si tu connais. Vu qu'il comprenait rien, on lui a expliqué et il s'est dit qu'il pourrait se créé un perso aussi! Comme je l'ai déjà dit: On va créé une comunauté!!! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) OUAIS! IL N'AURA PAS LE CHOOOOOOOOIIX!!!! Par contre, je crois que ça va prendre du temps. Je sais pas s'il va vraiment s'en créé un. Mais ça serait super génial! ON CONTAMINE LE WIKI! J'déconne XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:22 (UTC) Ah bon :O?Bon,d'accord ^^'...Moi,ça ne me dérangeait pas de continuer,mais comme tu veux!Dis moi quand tu veux reprendre :)! Merci ^^! C'est qui,Ariake O.O? Nan,j'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution pour Feitan xO!Mais,j'ai une petite idée de One-Shot,parlant du pendentif de Minara (si tu sais pas de quoi je parle,go la section "apparence" de minara è.é!) Ok ^^. PS: Tu t'es trompé,la question pour les êtres chers n'était que la cinquième question :P! De rien,dis moi si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ^^. Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 13:26 (UTC) Tu vas vraiment faire ça? Moi j'suis trop gêné d'envoyer un message avec quelqu'un que j'ai pas entièrement sympatiser. (Il est sympa par contre) Tu parle du tableaux de nen? Je vais voir ça! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:28 (UTC) :-D C'est vrai que c'est chouette! T'as mis mon dessin?! °-° + :-) Je croyais que c'était pas la bonne couleur et tout! Mais je suis contente pareil! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:32 (UTC) À plus! J'men doutais. Mais c'est cool. J'dois te laisser. Je vais bruncher en famille. On se parle plus tard! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:39 (UTC) Calme Mais,moi aussi,je rêve de faire les profils d'Akumu et Yume xO!Mais je ne peux pas,je n'ai pas d'images,sinon,tu demandes à DarkAngel ou tu presses Lyria (Nan,pour Lyria,ce serait pas sympa,elle fait plein de dessins pour moi gentiment,alors si en plus,on la stresse x(....) Ok,ok,calme ^^"!Je vais lui dire ^^'! Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 14:06 (UTC) Je vais essayer mais je te promets rien ;) «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] octobre 4, 2014 à 15:46 (UTC) Hello! Salut! Je suis de retour! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 15:47 (UTC) Nen Tu voulais pas plutôt écrire "spécialisation"? Ouais surement. Si tu regarde mon nen(pas celui de Luna) on peut voir que j'ai 54% de la spécialisation. Faudrait le dire à Jolsma puisque c'est elle qui a fait les tableaux. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC) XDD C'est vrai que ton tableau est plus joli! Mais je me fiche de la couleur de mon tableau. U.U Merci du conseil. En passant, je me suis décidé à envoyer un message à Wolflce. J'ai réussi à me dégêner. C'est grâce à toi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) J'ignore comment t'as fait... Mais tu l'as fait! Dégêné c'est un mot qui existe chez nous. (au Québec) J'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que ce mot signifie, c'est asser évident. XDD Dis, c'est quelle couleur que je devrais mettre pour la spécialisation sur mon tableau? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:32 (UTC) Ah. Je t'ai appri un truc? Bon enfin bref.< (ça se dit? XD) Bon ok. Je metterais.... je metterais... je metterais quel couleur? m*rde. Bon je verais. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:42 (UTC) eeuuhh... Je ferai rien finalement parce que j'ai peur de faire une gaffe. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:45 (UTC) En effet. Comme je viens de le dire, je changerai pas de couleur pour ne pas faire une gaffe. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) Je me tape une nouvelle vidéo de "Joueur du Grenier". Je sais pas si tu connais. Mais c'est drôle! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) C'est chiant s'ennuyer. T'as vraiment vraiment rien à faire? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:53 (UTC) Je sais! J'adore ce moment c'est trop drôle! XDDD Tu dessine Miyuki? Est-ce qu'elle est avec Sharnalk? Ou avec Haruki? Ou encore avec Luna et Minara? Beaucoup de questions. XDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:07 (UTC) J'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai compris.< (je me contredis...RIMES!) L'anime est plus drôle que le manga en effet. Tu viens de me rappeler que j'ai un devoir de mathématique (DE M*RDE!) à faire pour Lundi. Je le ferai ce soir. Mais bon. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) Réponses 2 Merci ^^ Hum... Je sais pas... Le nen peut être XD Hanako : Oui souvent... Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:17 (UTC) ? Tu parles si on apprend une autre langue que l'anglais à l'école? Ou si je suis capable de parler une autre langue que le français? En tout cas. Je parle très bien l'anglais et connais quelques mots en Japonais. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:25 (UTC) Oki pas de problème ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:28 (UTC) passage dis, t'aime cette chanson ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:43 (UTC) moi, en tout cas, j'aime toutes les chansons de son auteur ! (Yucha-P) en parlant de Vocaloid, j'adore Nekomura Iroha ! (je la maitrise assez bien d'ailleurs...) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:51 (UTC) Mais je sais ce que c'est !!!!!!! bon, tu connais Utau ? NIAOniao ? voiceroid ? Cevio ? cadencii ? en matière de niconicosingers, 96NEKO ? Valshe ? Luz ? Hashiyan ? Zebra ? Vip tenchou ? et en matière de Vippaloids : Yokune Ruko ? Namine Ritsu ? Kasane Teto ? Sukone Tei ? Ooka Miko ? oh wait...je me suis un peu énervé °-° désolée '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 18:26 (UTC) Ouais,mais je supporte pas faire ça,comme ça >.<".... Et les questions ?Tu en as trouvé des nouvelles è.é? Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 18:36 (UTC) non rien, désolée Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 19:59 (UTC) I'm back! J'suis de retour! Je sais pas pourquoi c'est pas comme ça chez nous. mmm... Elle veut dire quoi ta phrase? J'arrive pas à deviner! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 20:41 (UTC) J'étais... Mon amie était chez moi. Elle aime HxH(je lui ai montré) mais le wiki ne l'intéresse pas. Donc je pouvais pas répondre. Je te l'avais pas écrit? Euuuh... J'suis pas sure :"Toi tu as peut être une jolie voix"? Un truc comme ça. J'suis pas sure du tout! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 21:07 (UTC) Je viens de regarder et t'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'étais sure de te l'avoir écrit et pourtant... le message est pas là. O.O Enfin bon. Ce que je faisais? Euuh... Avec mon amie on a regarder Hunter x Hunter et en ce moment... Je fais rien de spécial. Dommage qu'on ai pas pu discuter longtemps. Demain j'ai toute la journée (ou presque) de libre! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 21:17 (UTC) À demain! Promi! Si je me réveille et qu'il est 5h du matin, chez toi il sera 11h. (environs). Et je me leverai quand même! J'essaierai d'être ultra discrète car mes parents dorment près de ma chambre. (En résumé, t'as 3 pièce devant toi: Celle de droite, c'est ma chambre, Celle du milieu, la salle de bain et Celle de gauche la chambre de mes parents) En tout cas. Je suppose que tu vas dormir? Je te dis bonne nuit d'avance et fait de beaux rêves! (Avec Sharnalk et Miyuki! j'déconne.XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Vu que je vais me coucher tôt je devrais(j'espère) me réveillé plus tôt. Moi aussi j'espère que Wolflce rejoigne notre communauté! Bonne nuit Cookie!< C'était trop tentant, en plus ça rime! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 21:45 (UTC) Questions Ben,oui,que j'en veux encore xO!J'aime bien,moi ^-^! Qu'est-ce que je fais?Ben,je te parle,là ^^'.... J'ai bien envie de dessiner mais je sais pas quoi *-*....J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait au moins Minara,mais après ...Les personnages,le décor,la position *-*....Aucune idée....Tu n'en as pas une ^^'? Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 06:57 (UTC) Bon,alors,j'attendrais è.é! Oh,bonne idée!Je vais pas faire Hisoka/Minara,sinon,certaines personnes de ma maison vont retrouver ce dessin et me poser mille questions dessus >.<.... Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:28 (UTC) Heeeeeiiinnn è.é! Nan,mais ma mère est une vraie mèle-tout,et elle fouille partout où elle va T-T....donc,si elle retrouve ce dessin,je suis cuite T-T... Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:31 (UTC) Comment expliquer U.U"...Vois-tu,à la base,on sait que j'ai créee Minara,mais ma famille ne sait pas qu'elle et Hisoka....enfin,tu comprends,quoi U.U! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:40 (UTC) Racontage de vie Je vais te dire un truc : Ne dis JAMAIS que ce sont des personnages fictifs devant moi >O.< ... PING!A ce moment,j'ai voulu lui mettre une grosse droite ^^'!Bref,après,je me suis fait un personnage appellée Minara,et j'ai fait pleins d'essais de passé,de famille etc...Enfin,bref ^^"!Mes parents + des amis savaient que je l'avais inventé.Mais ce que savent pas mes parents et mes amis,c'est que Minara et Hisoka ^^'....enfin,tu comprends maintenant?Si Minara se fait gauler,moi aussi,je me ferais gauler >.<"! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:58 (UTC) Enfin,laissons cette partie de ma vie en arrière ^.^"!! Et les questions ?Au pire,tu n'as qu'à me poser les questions de Lyria ou DarkAngel è.é!! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 08:10 (UTC) Nan,je suis en train de répondre à toutes les questions ^^'!Attends encore un peu s'il te plait ^^"! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 08:52 (UTC) Réponses aux questions Ouh là,tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle ^^'!Allez,je vais tous y répondre : '''Questions DarkAngel :' Minara : Oui.Et cela paraît même capital dans mon cas,étant donné de la nature de ma capacité "Forgery Song". Minara : Non.Quelqu'un qui s'est engagé dans un combat doit l'assumer jusqu'au bout.Alors,si il me supplie de lui laisser la vie sauve,c'est qu'il n'a pas respecté la promesse d'assurer son combat jusqu'au bout,et le tuer sera son châtiment pour s'être trahi lui-même. Minara : Non.Être amoureux peut donner des forces que nul autre sentiment peut offrir. Minara : Non.On n'aura beau le nier,il restera toujours un fond d'amour pour un être cher qu'on a aimé et que l'on hait maintenant. Minara : Non.Mais il n'y a qu'une très mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine. Minara : Oui.Une blessure profonde physique peut être facilement soignée grâce au nen,et parfois même sans nen.Mais pour une blessure émotionnelle,cela est beaucoup plus dur.Mais pour la plupart des gens,il faut simplement trouver les bons gestes ou les bons mots pour refermer la plaie. Minara : Non.Je resterais fidèle à mes idéaux,à mes amis et à ma famille.Si je dois mourir ainsi,c'est comme ça que je périrais.Mais une chose me tourmentera avant ma mort : Je souhaiterais que mon assassin soit quelqu'un de puissant,que je ne peux plus lutter contre.Si mon futur assassin est quelqu'un de faiblard,je ne supporterais pas cet affront,et je me ferais un jigai,avant qu'il ne me tue lui-même. Minara : Oui.Les idéaux de l'humains peuvent changer d'une seconde à l'autre,et l'allié d'avant peut maintenant se confronter à vous,car il ne suit plus vos idées. Minara : Oui.Comme je l'ai dit avant,il y a une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine,et nos idées changent.Donc,c'est possible.Et pour tout avouer,je l'ai déjà fait.J'ai commencé à haïr tout ceux qui étaient ma vie,mon monde,mes amis,ma famille,d'une seconde à l'autre.Mais,je l'ai fait inconsciemment,et je m'en suis excusée auprès d'eux. Questions de Lyria-Chan: Minara : Oui.Je pourrais même mourir pour eux. Minara : Non.Il ne l'est plus pour moi depuis quelques temps. Minara : Oui.Mais cela dépend des personnes.Avec Hisoka,c'est plutôt lui qui me protège,alors qu'avec Miyuki,c'est moi qui la protège.Quant avec mon frère,on protège l'un et on se fait protèger par l'autre. Minara : Oui.Mais je le fais souvent pour une raison juste,en plus d'avoir le plaisir d'entendre le doux cri de la souffrance. Minara : Oui.Je ne fais que de tuer des gens depuis mon enfance.Le premier que j'ai tué,je ne l'avais pas fait exprès.Il voulait me voler de l'argent.C'était un pickpocket.Je me souviens bien l'avoir frappé au crâne extrêment fort,ce qu'il lui a brisé le crâne,avec une hémorragie interne.Bizarrement,à ce moment,je me suis sentie indifférente à son malheur. Minara : Oui.Etrangement,j'aime voir tout types de sang.Voir le sang couler de mes victimes....Je ne sais pas pourquoi,je trouve ça magnifique.Et même,quand c'est mon propre sang,cela ne me dérange pas. Minara : Oui.Mais tout dépend de mon humeur actuelle.Si je deviens comme une enfant,on me commandera plus facilement que si je suis en dirigeante. Minara : Non.Je préfère m'amuser avec.Voir la confiance qui avait au début du combat s'estomper si rapidement,c'est si....satisfaisant!Et puis,c'est plutôt drôle de voir ces hommes et femmes,qui pensaient tuer un membre de l'araignée facilement,te suppliaient à genoux et en larmes d'arrêter.Bien sûr,comme je l'ai dit avant,je n'arrête jamais avant qu'ils soient morts.Ils n'avaient tout simplement à commencer la bataille. Voilà ^^'!T'en penses quoi ^^'?Alors,ça donne quoi,le résultat de Yû è.é? Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 09:13 (UTC) Voilà ^^"""!Terminée ^^'! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 09:15 (UTC) Non,je ne me suis pas cassé la tête,le pire ^^'... J'ai une question : Si je dis non à la 22ème question,je vais quand même savoir mon avenir °-°? Question: Minara : Oui. Voilà,j'ai répondu à tout è.é! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 09:25 (UTC) Oui,merci ^^!Juste deux trucs qui me semblent confus : 1)Que veux dire Yû par "Une personne en particulier dans votre coeur saura vous indiquer le chemin à prendre."Il parle de Kuroro ou d'Hisoka è.é? 2)Où parle-t-on d' Akumu et Yume °.°?Je crois que c'est la dernière phrase mais ... Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 09:54 (UTC) ... Hé,faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquièter que je ne réponde pas,je suis juste allée manger ^^"! Ha,aussi,je préfère que tu dises Minara plutôt que moi ^^'....sinon,je crois que mon personnage va me fiche un coup de poing phénoménal ^^".....Et j'ai pas envie de cela se passe ^^'... Oui,euh...C'est une histoire très compliquée,comme l'un déclara sa flamme à l'autre ^.^"...Mais bon ;D! En tout cas,merci encore ^^! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 10:26 (UTC) Koogers... Je te demande pardon! Salut. Écoute je... Je suis vraiment désolé! Je te jure que je me suis levé plus tôt comme promi, mais mon ordi faisait trop de bruit et l'écran était trop lumineux. :,-( J'ai faillit me faire prendre. Pourras-tu me pardonner? J'ai vraiment l'impression de t'avoir trahi! *très triste. Ne pleure pas, mais presque* DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 10:28 (UTC) Ben,le problème avec moi,c'est que je peux pas prévenir >. XD Bon alors pour répondre à ta question oui Akimi va finir par quitter le corps d'Hanako mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, faut d'abord que je rencontre Luna, que rentre dans la Brigade Fantomne, que vous retrouve Luna et toi, que je rencontre Minara, que je fasse des missions à vos côtés, que je rencontre....................Tin tin tin suspense...........................* Musique intrigante*................................................................................. Bon c'est bientôt fini oui ! >o<............... KIRUA !!!! *-* et Aruka aussi ^^ Donc voilà autant dire qu'on est pas rendues ^^' Ah d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es punie ?? :OKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC) One-Shot Voilà j'ai terminer! J'ai tout copié-collé le délire de Jolsma et moi pour en faire un one-shot! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 16:41 (UTC) J'avais rien à faire. Comme j'avais rien à faire, j'ai dessiné Luna étant petite. (T'as beaucoup de mes dessins sur ta page non?XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 19:07 (UTC)thumb|334px Yo ! Wat's up ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 14:42 (UTC) ok ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 17:46 (UTC) Merci, à toi aussi ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 17:50 (UTC) Un coup de foudre ? C'est très probable ^^' Hum non je ne pense pas qu'Aruka utilisera son pouvoir ^^ Ah d'accord xD Ouais ça me parassait plus logique de rencontrer Luna en premier et Miyuki en 2eme. :p Oki j'arrangerais ça plus tard mais sinon tu trouves ça bien ?? 'O' Hihi bon appétit Cookie :DKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 18:24 (UTC) Salut Koogers! Je sais que Dren ne ressemble pas à Luna. (Mon vrai frère ne me ressemble pas donc...) Mais bon. J'y ai pensé, je réfléchi juste au(x) nom(s) de sa/ses capacité(s). (Je sais pas s'il va en avoir une ou plusieurs capacités) Dren est un frère poule, mais pas autant que Haruki. Il sait que Feitan est un type bien donc, ça ne lui dérange pas que Luna soit avec Feitan. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à sa soeur, comme Haruki, il va se mettre en colère. Contente que le délire t'as plu! C'était long en effet. Mais le délire est cool,touchante et bien sur, drôle! Mais votre délire à vous est bien plus drôle. (Mon avis! XD) Question... T'étais punis pour quoi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Profil de Dren. Voilà c'est fait! Il manque juste une technique de nen et ses citations. Ton avis pls? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 22:50 (UTC) Yo ! (j'éspère que cette fois çi, ça marchera) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 14:23 (UTC) Lulu...j'aime bien....oh, wait... t'as un devoir à rendre demain '-' ma pauvre '-' Yume et Akumu...je me souviens plus si je t'ai dis que mon pc est foutu '-' donc, no way '-'... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 14:33 (UTC) ...j'allais presque finir à le réparer...mais...mes parents mon sortit "tu sais quoi ? arrête tout de suite ! on va l'emmener chez le réparateur, comme ça, t'aura aucun sentiments d'acomplissement et de supériorité ! *trollface*"....ouais, mes parents sont comme ça, toujours à essayer de me mettre des batons dans les roues '-'...et la cerise sur la gateau, mon père est trop fegnant pour l'emmener '-'...faut y aller tout doux avec lui sinon je vais subir, physiquement Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 14:47 (UTC) la façon dont tu écris ! *s'émerveille*....I LOVE YOU !!!! *se jette sur elle* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:01 (UTC) m'en fous des censures, elle servent strictement à rien :D et pour le smiley...bah....je t'ai influencé, à cause de mon jemenfoutisme indécent '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:11 (UTC) Oh ! pas de censures ! magnifique ! j'ai moins mal au yeux ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:23 (UTC) ........ ....... :D Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:28 (UTC) wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) Oui, j'aime lire si c'est intérressant :D (...je me déçois '-'...) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:44 (UTC) je raffole de ce genre de récit ! raconte ! *bave* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 15:57 (UTC) t'écris bien ! on rentre bien dans l'univers ! mais c'est pas assez poignant... en tout cas, bravo ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC) ....*lis* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) Ouch ! c'est mieux que les autres mais ça me laisse de marbre... '-' ne te fache pas, ça peut faire pleurer quelqu'un, donc envoie-les aux autres, okay ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:24 (UTC) ok ! :D Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:36 (UTC) Cool ! *va distribuer des mouchoirs* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:44 (UTC) Euh O.O...Je ne sais que dire O.O... Jolsma octobre 7, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) je lirais après, je veux faire une pause '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 16:54 (UTC) Ohhhh 'o' C'est pas mal par contre tous les persos ont des passés super tristes TT C'est marrant Mika et sa soeur me font penser à Hanako et Akimi (l'accident de voiture, le fait qu'elle devienne sa soeur sauf qu'elle le décide donc c'est pas pareil qu'Hanako) :)Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 18:24 (UTC) "dire".....oulah...t'es sûrement fatiguée, toi '-'...j'ai écris "Lire", pas "dire" Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 19:58 (UTC) Réponses! Ah... je comprends mieux. Le petit frère de mon amie n'arrête pas de l'énerver et c'est mon amie qui est puni... C'est assez ch**nt. J'avais plus penser que Dren serait de l'émission puisque qu'il projete son nen sur ses ennemis. Son nen ne se matérialise pas en lance, son nen prend la forme d'une lance quand Dren la projete sur les ennemis. Deux nouveaux dans le cercle des trois idiots?! XD Je me suis marré à cette phrase! Pourquoi pas? XD Ouais ils seraient tout les trois un bon trio. Faudrait en faire une petite histoire... juste pas d'idée. Dren cache en effet un côté psychopathe. Quand il doit tuer, il est sans pitié! >:-D Je sais pas si je vais inventer un nouveau perso. (mon amie me regarde avec un air de *t'es sérieuse?* à chaque fois que je dessine Luna ou un autre manga. J'ai l'impression qu'elle préfère que je dessine des personnages Sonic. °-°) L-L'enfant de Luna et Feitan??!! °//////° Nan, nan , nan ,nan NAN! O///O Probablement pas, hi, hi... ^^'' Les histoires sont triiiiiissttes! J'avais les larmes aux yeux! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 21:51 (UTC) Une chanson J'ai trouvé une chanson d'hatsune miku. Je la trouve bonne mais la fin est tellement!..... J'en dis pas plus. En tout cas la voici: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExMei-EZ7s8 ... OMG! J'AI RÉUSSI! KOOGERS, J'AI RÉUSSI À METTRE UN LIEN DE VIDÉO!!! WOOOOHOOOOO! *saute de joie* XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 23:41 (UTC) Ben,si,que je suis là U.U! Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 13:32 (UTC) Ah okay ^^' *se sens bête* Bah tu pourrais la continer elle est bien :DKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 13:49 (UTC) Bah,pas grave ^^! Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 13:57 (UTC) Je fais la page Karuto,je dessine un tout petit peu,et j'ai des splendides idées de dessin ^^! Mais,j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose en rapport avec Minara,sur le wiki T.T....Je sais pas,moi....Faire un One-Shot,un délire...enfin ^^"'... Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 14:16 (UTC) Euuuukééééééééééééé..... bah, yo ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 14:21 (UTC) ...ah '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 14:24 (UTC) Idée... Ben,oui,je l'ai même marqué dans la page des personnages,que je l'avais terminé ^^'! Bien sûr que tu peux m'en redemander après,mais pas ici,plutôt sur (toujours) le forum è.é! Ben,oui,mais,en refaire des autres,quoi >..<...Je trainais sur un site quand j'ai vu Hisoka,en,en,en.....*roulements de tambour* En prof de maths xD!La preuve.Oui,oui,tu as bien lue xD! il est plutôt (très) mignon,comme ça ♥.♥....Bref,et j'avais bien envie de faire un dessin de Minara et Hisoka,comme ça ^^'.Hisoka,en prof de maths,et Minara,en prof de Musique ^.^!Bon,je vois pas encore la position des deux,mais bon ^^'....Voilà,voilà,quoi x)! Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 14:31 (UTC) facile ! (malgré que j'en suis à ma toute première année d'anglais, donc, indulgence, please.) "Le garçon que j'aime est stupide, têtu , pleurnichard et pire encore . Mais il a toujours fait de son mieux , malgré qu'il soit très maladroit. Cependant, il n'a jamais abandonné . et c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez lui." Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 14:35 (UTC) Oh c'est bon hein ! on m'apprend des trucs complètement superfluts comme "What is your name ?" ou encore " I'm happy !" < (et faut faire une tête de con pour dire ça correctement)....je suis bien avancée, m'voyez ? '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 14:45 (UTC) Ecole Quoi,qu'est-ce qui lui va pas O.O?Il est très mignon,plutôt>O «★» ]][[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] octobre 8, 2014 à 15:08 (UTC) Aaaaaah '-' quel façon étrange de bouder... mais juste une question, pourquoi ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 15:09 (UTC) Liste Mais si qu'il a une tête à être prof xO!Attends,je vais te faire la liste des membres et de leur spécialité (En passant,j'ai pris l'ancienne brigade,donc,quand Omokage était là et Hisoka ne l'était pas ^^): -Omokage ,SVT -Sharnalk,Maths -Machi,arts plastiques -Minara,Musique -Uvôguine,EPS -Pakunoda,Anglais -Phinks,Physique-Chimie -Franklin,Techologie -Nobunaga,Histoire -Feitan,Geographie -Kuroro,Français Oui,en fait,dans l'histoire,je me mets dans la peau de Kuroro ^.^!Le thème était spécial,mais je me suis bien amusée ^^! Ben,comme d'hab : Il m'a donnée ma copie,j'ai vu que j'avais 20,un gars m'a embêté après,et il m'a défendu disant "que cette élève avait fait l'une des meilleurs copies de sa carrière" ^.^!J'étais plutôt fière,après è.é!En fait,avec lui,j'avais TOUJOURS 20 è.é!Sauf 1 fois,car j'étais hors-sujet,j'ai eu 19 ^^"... Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 15:11 (UTC) .....I see '-' et pour la traduction (c'est pas du mot à mot, je fais ce que je veux, merde !) : "Mon frère jumeau est une personne fantastique. Il n'a jamais pleuré et n'a jamais été en colère. Il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres et dis toujours aux gens qu'il aime la vie, en étant heureux. Mais il me semble qu'il m'a totalement oublié." "Je suis une personne anormale, une machine à tuer. Je mérite tout simplement la mort, mais c'est impossible. Donc, mon destin est de tuer tous les mauvais enfants jusqu'à ce que mon heure vienne me prendre avec elle" Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 15:20 (UTC) Explic' Ouais,mais j'aimais pas la techno,et j'aime bien Sharnalk,donc,je vais pas le mettre en Techno ^^'....Ok,c'est n'importe quoi ^^' Mais si que ça leur va : Phinks : Il pète toujours tout,alors,là,il va tout simplement exploser la classe U.U! Nobunaga : Réfléchis : Nobu est un samuraï .-.!Il y a plus de samuraï,mais ça fait quand même partie de l'histoire,les samuraïs ^^'! Feitan : C'est un ninja,donc,il vient du Japon,et que le Japon = Géographie U.U.... Bon,ok,je voulais inverser Nobunaga et Feitan ^.^"....c'est quand même plus classe,l'histoire è.é... Eh,oh!De 1,j'écris sur Ordi,donc je vois les fautes (sauf une,dont je m'en veux encore : J'ai écrit "repaire" "repère" dans ma rédaction T-T....) Ah bon O.O???Comment c'est possible O.O???? Oui,c'est un homme.Au début,j'avais une femme,j'avais des notes honorables,mais elle s'est fait hospitalisée,à cause de son diabète ^^"...Puis,on nous a donné ce prof ,et avec,j'avais de superbes notes xO!!!!!Et puis,ce gars était génial(pas parceque il me donnait des bonnes notes >.<"!) ^^!!! Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 15:26 (UTC) pourquoi le mot à mot serait mieux ? mais au pire, m'en fous, dis ce que tu veux, je suis libre est indépendante, moi, quand je suis avec mon clavier ! donc : "Le fait d'avoir des amis est totalement dispensable, car ils mourront avant toi" "Si je venais à mourir, personne ne saura que j'existais" Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) héhé, un nouveau smiley Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 15:41 (UTC) Mais oui,qu'il est à toi ^^! Oui,je le voyais aussi,mais Uvôguine était encore mieux è.é! ah,parfois,j'oublie des "et" ^^. Une rédaction orthographiée O.O?C'est quoi? En français,je suis bonne en tout,sauf en conjugaison ^^'...Mais les profs de français adorent mes rédac's (Tiens,il y a pas longtemps,j'ai eu 20 d'une prof,qui est réputée de noter sévèrement è.é!) Ben,oui,elle était diabétique ^^"!Et par honorables,c'était 13,16 etc... Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 15:44 (UTC) "Je suis un mauvais garçon . Je suis un mauvais garçon , et je survis parce qu'il le faut . Mais si je le pouvais , je mettrais fin à mes jours car que tout me semble si ennuyeux" Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 15:45 (UTC) beau ou pas, j'en ai rien à cirer :3 Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 15:50 (UTC) ........jeu...fusée ?! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 15:53 (UTC) Ah, les Sims 4...je sais, pour le coup de la fusée '-' (c'te bande annonce mon dieu...) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 16:01 (UTC) okay '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 16:04 (UTC) c'est toujours le vide intersidéral, quand on me parle '-'...faudrait vraiment que je change de caractère, là... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC) ....dis, tu t'en sors bien, en japonais ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) Bien Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 16:24 (UTC) Pas de problème, je crois que je pourrais parler à un japonais sans avoir d'incompréhension (sans me vanter, bien sûr) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 16:28 (UTC) t'es choquée ? ...sans cours, par expérience un example ? ok, donne moi un truc à traduire Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 16:32 (UTC) こんにちは !　僕はリリャ.　十二歳だ, よろしく ! ne me juge pas sur "私",　"です"　ou encore "お願いします" ...ce que j'ai écris plus haut et ma façon de parler en japonais et au passage, qui te dit que j'ai 12 ans ? la traduction a été assez facile, tu peux monter d'un cran Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 16:45 (UTC) pour écrire en kana, c'est simple, va dans "panneau de configuration" et tu saura quoi faire mais attends ! avant de partir, donne moi une phrase plus compliquée, s'il te plait ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 16:52 (UTC) tant pis '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 17:03 (UTC) Ah... Je trouve ça dommage ^^' Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) Ben,diabétique O.O!C'est quelqu'un qui est atteinte du diabète ^^"! Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 17:56 (UTC) Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas :O? En fait,j'ai commencé un nouveau One-Shot è.é! Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 19:23 (UTC) J'suis d'accord. OK! C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'étais dans la lune et j'ai fait une gaffe. Ça arrive à tout le monde! Non? En tout cas, j'ai modifié j'ai mis 1m65 < C'est mieux? (T'inquite je ne suis pas faché ;-D) J'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Quand j'ai vu Luka dire des choses si gentille, je l'ai cru! Ben non, Luka a tué Miku. LA S*LE G*RCE! J'aivais moi aussi envi de la tuer. J'étais presque devenu aussi cruelle que Feitan. *rire démoniaque!*. Je sais. La voix est aigu, mais j'ai quand même bien aimé. Pas mal les chanson que tu m'as envoyé. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'aime beaucoup les chanson tristes ou méchante. (Ça doit être à cause de mon passé...) Tu sais quoi..... J'AI PAS LA MOINDRE IDÉE COMMENT J'AI FAIT!!!! Mon cerveau a peut être compri tout d'un coup. En tout cas c'est pas grave. J'suis maintenant capable d'envoyer des liens! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 22:06 (UTC) Yo ça va ? (et c'est parti pour le week-end, je suis très hereuse '-') Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 14:28 (UTC) Ok '-' mais pourquoi tu pense que j'ai 12 ans ? '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 14:33 (UTC) .....secret bien caché, désolé '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 14:36 (UTC) Anonymat, mon amour de toujours ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 14:44 (UTC) Encooooooooore *foreveralone...forever...* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 14:47 (UTC) je sais qu'avec les autres, t'en remplira, des pages '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 14:49 (UTC) de discussion '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 14:52 (UTC) donc je suis chiante comme la mort '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 14:55 (UTC) j'pense pas que tu sois chiante '-' bref, j'fais ma musique, là (je te l'avais dis ou pas ? m'en souviens plus) et j'en suis déjà au quart ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) non, je pense pas utiliser vocaloid, sinon, techniquement, c'est pas un character song (merci captain obvious) oui, j'écris direct en japonais (lol cé pourr fére klass '-') et...quoi, c'est pas clair ? j'en suit au quart de la composition (1 minute et quelque secondes...) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 15:09 (UTC) Ben,non,tu peux dire à une fille qu'elle est jolie,sans être lesbienne T-T.Et puis,ce n'est pas un mal de l'être TT.... Ah :/....Tu crois que je devrais le supprimer,avant qu'on voit ma grosse idiotie T-T? Jolsma octobre 9, 2014 à 15:15 (UTC) j'utilise vocaloid juste pour le test '-' ne me sur-estime pas en japonais, teste-moi avant histoire que t'ai une idée '-' couplet, refrain, harmonie, tout quoi ! surtout que je veux faire une construction musicale assez compliquée, pour que ça soit du jamais vu ! ça parle de quoi ? j'vous laisserez deviner, j'utiliserai des métaphores de malade mentale pour vous voir bien galérer devant un tel bordel *rire stupide* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 15:20 (UTC) Ben,excuse moi,mais des filles à mon collège disent ça,et c'est tout à fait normal ^^! Pour la chanson,c'est Lyria qui m'a rendue accro ^^"! Jolsma octobre 9, 2014 à 15:22 (UTC) peu importe ce qui se passe, tu me surestimeras ? *rougit* ouais, sur une chaine youtube, j'ai déjà posté une vidéo qui est le résultat de mon dur labeur '-' perso, je la trouve merdique, mais Jolsma s'est émerveillé devant '-' (c'étais un cadeau pour elle, je compte lui en faire d'autre '-') bon...si j'en ai les couilles < (fuck la logique, je sais '-') je l'uploaderai '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 15:30 (UTC) en quoi suis-je supérieure, je suis dans la norme plutôt ಠ__ಠ le lien ? ça va pas ? :D (même pas un like...) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) ah *rougit à un point inimaginable* mmh...tu connais le logiciel Mikumikudance ? et bah j'ai fais une vidéo avec '-' je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat '-'...et pour les dislikes...bah...ça risque pas, la vidéo était publique, je viens de la mettre à l'instant en non-repertorié '-' désolée...je te file le lien quand j'en aurais le courage... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 15:50 (UTC) si tu demande à jolsma, je quitte ce wiki ! (ah bah merde, ça changera rien en fait) la traduction des paroles ? nan, quand j'uploaderais j'y penserais ! (faut que je fasse le clip, n'oublie pas) bon, y'a des compositeurs qui font du partenariat, un qui s'occupe de la musique, un qui fait l'illust, un qui joue la guitare, et l'autre qui fait le PV ainsi que l'encode '-' mais moi je me débrouille seule, et j'en suis fière ! *rire très con* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 15:59 (UTC) c'est bon, j'ai mis la vidéo carrement en privé, comme ça, même avec le lien, ça t'affichera rien (noraj' please) les parole toute seule ? hmmm...merde elle sont où ? *cherche* ...pourquoi tant de flatterie ? je vais finir par exploser, moi ! bah quoi...c'est pas si difficile que ça, de faire solo un truc, non ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC) Oui,bon,on va pas se disputer pour ça ^^"! ah ! j'ai retrouvé les paroles (c'était dans un doc' complètement paumé au fond du disque dur '-'...tu sais pourquoi je veux pas uploader ? parce qu'un con peut très bien me les prendre, alors si je mets la vidéo avec, ce sera un très gros risque pour lui '-') en tout cas, y'a des gens 1000x mieux que moi, j'en suis certaine '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 16:21 (UTC) ...ça marchera jamais, ce sera sûrement un fortiche en informatique, et je prévois déjà sa technique pour faire croire le contraire....eh mais, ça va te tuer d'attendre ? ok, bye ! ps : la première ligne de mon message, elle n'est pas à moi, elle est sûrement à Jojo (j'utilise jamais ce smiley : " ^^ " ) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 16:30 (UTC) bisou Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 16:34 (UTC) Profil ;) Merci ! ^///^ Hum... Je pense que je m'y attaquerais ce week-end parce que là j'ai pas trop le tems en ce moemnt (trop de devoirs !!!! T.T)Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 19:15 (UTC) Salut! Je vais mettre 1m70. T.T En tout cas. C'est vrai que le dessin de Luna dessiner par Kiruaruka est vraiment trop choooouuu! Au fait, tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que mon amie n'aime pas que je dessine des manga? En fait ce n'est pas la bonne raison. Elle aime bien mes mangas, ce qu'elle n'aime pas c'est le fait que Luna sorte avec Feitan pour deux raison: #Elle trouve qu'il a l'air trop méchant. (Ce qui n'est pas tout a fait faux) #Elle n'aime pas ça, les fangirls qui veulent sortir avec des personnages de manga qui existent. C'est tout. Sinon, elle aime bien les mangas. Tu regardes des chansons tristes qui te font pleurer et des chansons sadique qui te font peur... Moi ça me fait pas peur et il y a quelques chansons qui me font pleurer. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 21:45 (UTC) Thug life Yo !! c'est bon, je répare mon pc en cachette (eh wé '-')....je l'ai démonté (je me suis détruit plusieurs ongles...ça saigne, mais j'm'en fous '-')....j'ai pris des photos avant : http://www.hapshack.com/images/H57Me.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/hsJIP.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/CEwSf.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/uMd1.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/8qybV.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/mvNFG.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/IzLV.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/RgcBV.jpg maintenant, je go connecter le disque à la carte mère, c'est facile mais faut être minutieux '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 11:46 (UTC) ...comment je me suis blessé ? le clavier était plus solide que je ne le pensé :D (mes doigts me font vraiment souffrir, là '-') et aussi, merci de m'encourager ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 14:52 (UTC) ...et tu crois faire comment pour acceder à l'interieur du pc ? '-' si t'enleve pas le clavier, j'aimerai bien t'y voir '-' et pour les paroles...écoute, je ne me sens pas trop prete pour te les donner, j'ai l'impression que je ne les ai pas encore bien developpé '-'...et pour le test, j'utilise Nekomura Iroha (je ne jure que par elle, elle est d'une qualité époustouflante !...je hais Miku) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 15:09 (UTC) tiens : le meilleur example qui soit Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 15:27 (UTC) Comment ça je suis ce genre de personne ? :P Je viens de me rendre compte que dans mon message d'hier il manque plusieures lettres, comme quoi je devais être bien crevée XD Enfin bref voila Pour la semaine prochaine j'ai 7 contrôles je suis dans le caca TOT Donc je pense que je vais pas continuer mon profil ce week-end :/Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) Ok,salut ^^(Même si je suis en retard U.u!) Jolsma octobre 10, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) Oui ^^ Jolsma octobre 10, 2014 à 18:42 (UTC) XD! J'ai compri... T.T Dison plus qu'elle me trouve bizarre d'aimer Fei-chan.(XD) Mais bon. C'est moi, ou tout ce que je te montre, tu en deviens (presque) accro? °.° < (J'aime ce smiley aussi maintenant. XD) Merci pour les chansons! J'ai eu des réactions différentes. Pour les chansons qui font peur: #Ouais bof. #AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Cool! (j'suis bizarre. >:-D) #Je l'avais déja vu! Elle est bonne! (et un peu flipante) #J'arrive pas à la regarder en entier! °-° La chanson triste: J'ai presque pleuré. (mais j'ai pas pleuré) La chanson débile: WTF?! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Donc, voilà. En passant, j'ai envoyé une image que je trouve trop chou à Lyria(elle l'avait déjà vu) Y a Kurapika et Feitan(je sais pas pourquoi) dessus! Ils ont des oreilles de loups. Ps- T'as de l'école Lundi? (encore une fois... j'en ai pas moi.) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 21:54 (UTC) ....pourquoi voudrais-tu tant que ça les paroles ?....je suis loin d'égaler Shomi-sanP, tu sais ?...si c'est pour les critiquer, regarde-les avec le clip, ça aura plus de sens ....voix définitive ?....devine, je t'ai pourtant laissé un indice bien trop énorme *trollface* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 09:57 (UTC) Controles Nan t'es sérieuse ? XD Pfff ça m'énerve :p Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 10:03 (UTC) Salut Cookie! Salut! ... Elles sont GÉNIALES ces chansons! Aucune d'entre elle m'a fait flipper. (sauf peut être la 5 car je ne la comprenais pas) XD O.O Ouais. C'est bien la fille sur mon image(l'ancienne) XD Mais en regardant mieux sur ma nouvelle image, c'est aussi la même fille avec des cheveux un peu différent. Il y a plusieurs image d'elle. (J'pourrais prendre cet image comme profil? Elle est plus jolie que celle que j'ai là.) ... ^^' J'suis ch**nte parce que j'ai pas d'école? ^^'' '' Les images... La première je la trouve trop mimi! Mais la deuxième j'avais pas vu..... WHAAAAAAAAAT?! POURQUOI IL(OU ELLE) A DESSINÉ ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! Mais bon, on peut rien y faire, mais quand même! Bien sur que je me rappelle de notre conversation sur la page de Karuto. (comment oublier notre bavardage partout? XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 11:04 (UTC) Attends un peu... peut être? nan... À moins que?!- TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAANNN! Ok j'déconne. Mais oui, on est peut être vraiment arriver sur le site en même temps! NOUS ÉTIONS DESTINÉ À DEVENIR AMIE! oh... Je suis contaminé par LE GRAND MUGUL et ses folies! XDDD Ah bon, tu trouve? Le pire, c'est que je ne me suis même pas inspiré de la fille sur mon image! °-° (On est aussi contaminé par Lyria avec ce smiley. XD) J'avoue que certain couple yaoi sont mignon. (Feitan x Karuto) Mais disons juste que je m'attendais pas à voir Feitan x Kurapika. O.O Oh! Et au fait, Luna a 15 ans et elle sort avec Fei-chan qui a 28 ans.... KARUTO A 10 ANS!!!!!! C'EST ENCORE PIRE!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 11:43 (UTC) Trouver une belle chanson avec Luka. J'aime juste un peu moins l'anime, mais j'aime la chanson. Je te l'envois. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgJe2BxVTrg DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 11:45 (UTC) XD J'me suis marré à: Yu: Le destin ne se trompe jamais. et Luna et Miyuki qui sont: What? XDDDD '-'< Je crois que c'est celui là son préféré. Elle est cool la chanson! Elle m'a pas fait flipper. (J'suis chelooooooouuu!) J'ai juste pas compris la fin. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 12:08 (UTC) ......... Oui ! ........ Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 12:10 (UTC) ...j'ai une voix plutôt grave, je pourrais très bien faire une trap singer...m'enfin...askiparai je chante bien '-'...mais je sais pas trop, je trouve ma voix insupportable... octobre 11, 2014 à 12:36 (UTC)Lyria-chan (discussion) Et ouaip. '-'.... OH MON DIEU! JE SUIS COMTAMINÉ AUSSI!!! '-' NOUS SOMMES CONTAMINÉ! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 12:38 (UTC) ....non, plutôt comme ça (mais en moins bien) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) ...putain de merde '-' je suis vraiment déçue '-' je crois que je vais arrêter le chant alors '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 13:05 (UTC) MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE VIDÉO?! O.O XDDDDDDDDD Nan merci. Ça va aller. Tu fais quoi d'intéressant? (Tu dessine Miyuki et Sharnalk? XD J'déconne) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 13:08 (UTC) ....*pleurniche*...tu veux quelle chanson, pour en faire un cover ? (j'accepte que le japonais) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 13:09 (UTC) ....je suis plutôt vocajazz '-'(jazz de vocaloid)...et au passage, je suis de vous avoir contaminé toi et darky, avec mon smiley "sympa" Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) Ah bon. Nan je ne connais pas. (j'suis inculte!) C'est à cause que je suis québécoise ou c'est vraiment parce que je suis inculte? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 13:17 (UTC) Oh merde comment j'ai oublié un mot, MOI !!!!! *choqué* *se parle à elle même*''...du calme...ce n'est qu'un mot '-''' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 13:22 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh. Merci! XD Je sais pas toi, mais je trouve que le message qu'envoie la vidéo c'est:Le ballon de soccer donne du pouvoir! NYA HA HA HA HA!< Ok j'déconne. XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 13:34 (UTC) Je la connais depuis un bon bout de temps, elle est sympa !...je crois que je vais faire le cover de Karakuri Pierrot Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 13:39 (UTC) Ah oui c'est vrai. *se tape le front* Chez nous, le football s'appelle le soccer. Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que tout tourne autour du soccer(football) dans cet anime. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 13:44 (UTC) Ouais! T'as beaucoup de personnages préféré dans cet anime.... Mais aucun d'entre eux bats ton Sharl-kun! (Ou encore Fei-chan. XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 14:04 (UTC) 'tain la longue liste! °-° Moi je vais faire un top 5 des mangas que j'ai écouté. (1= Préféré! 5= Il est bon, mais pas le meilleur) #Hunter x hunter 2011 (Évidament!) #Fairy tail #Soul eater #Mew mew power (manga pour les filles: amour, amitié, les filles sont les perso principaux, combat, ect) #Naruto (J'ai arrêter de les écouté car je ne comprenais plus rien) Voilà. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 14:19 (UTC) Dessin J'ai fini un dessin de Kuroro,Hisoka et Minara ^^!C'est un moment tiré du One-Shot de Darkangel et moi ^^!T'en penses quoi è.é? J'ai raté les mains et les bras,certes,mais je l'ai fait sans modèle(normal U.U!) Tu peux zoomer,si tu veux :)! thumb|250pxJolsma octobre 11, 2014 à 14:24 (UTC) Je connais d'autre mangas(que j'ai pas regardé) Et moi aussi ça variait: Sonic=> Mew mew power=>Soul eater=>Sonic(encore)=>Mew mew power(y a un perso qui est trop mignon! Et il s'appel Dren aussi le perso)=> Hunter x Hunter 2011! (The winner forever!) D'ailleurs, je remercie mon frère d'avoir insisté pour me montrer HxH car s'il ne m'en avait pas parlé, je n'aurais jamias connu HxH, jamais connu Feitan T^T et je ne vous auriez jamais rencontré: Jolsma, Lyria, Kiruaruka, GRAND MUGUL et toi. *Gros calin!* Et là, ma vie n'aurait peut être pas été la même...... DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 14:33 (UTC) Eh,oh,moi,c'est un dessin à la main,c'est normal que ce soit plus moche que Lyria U.U! Fait à l'arrache TOT???*poignard dans le coeur* J'ai mis 4 jours à le faire >OO<"!! Jolsma octobre 11, 2014 à 14:35 (UTC) VIDÉO EFFRAYANTE! Ok... Là, je me matte une vidéo et heureusement que je ne la regarde pas le soir. O.O DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 14:43 (UTC) ... Nan,je sais pas dessiner à l'ordi... Ben,moi,c'est un grand dessin minutieux (c'est une feuille A3 U.u...) Peut-être que oui,peut-être que non è.é...Nan,pour être sérieuse,tu crois pas que ,même si c'est embrasser sur la joue,c'est un peu dur à celui dont tu es amoureuse x)? Jolsma octobre 11, 2014 à 14:51 (UTC) *gros calin, encore* Ok, je te dis rien pour la vidéo. Tu sais, c'est la même chose pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas imaginé ma vie sans vous. Et aussi... Vous toutes ainsi que mon amie, je vous considère non seulement en tant qu'amies formidable, mais en tant que sauveuses. Si tu as lu mon passé, le mien, tu dois comprendres... Si je ne vous avais pas rencontré et que je n'auvais pas rencontrer mon amie... Je ne serais probablement plus dans le monde des vivants. *commence à pleurer, pour de vrai!* DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 14:58 (UTC) J'ai à peu près les mêmes notes que toi mais tu vois je viens de rentrer au lycée et la marche est assez haute. Je suis une bonne élève donc encore ça va mais j'ai des amis qui se gamèlent en vrai c'est assez effrayant :/ Le plus dur c'est tout ce qui est maths-physique-chimie-svt (d'après moi :p) Enfin bref tout ce que j'ai marqué je pense que tu t'en fous hein ? XD (en mode racontage de life) ^^' Sinon t'aurais une idée de dessin ?? :pKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:21 (UTC) La chanson qui me représente. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ctk3jQBujlw DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:25 (UTC) Heu j'en ai eu mais au lycée c'est super rare d'en avoir ^^' Oh ouais pas bête ! :D Je vais dessiner les jumeaux !! ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:35 (UTC) Ne pleure pas je t'en pri! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je (j'essaie) ne pense plus à mon passé, mais il y a toujours un truc ou une parole qui fait revenir la douleure à la surface. Luna: Ne pleure pas Yuki-chan!*pleure en même temps* T'es mon amie aussi pour la vie! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:37 (UTC) Oki merci ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:39 (UTC) Conversation joyeuse......... *hoche la tête* En tout cas, c'est la preuve que le malheur arrive à tout le monde. La mort est proche, et attends le moment propice pour enmener l'âme de la personne malheureuse. Les blessures physique peuvent laisser des marques qui disparraisen aisément. Mais les blessures au coeur sont presque impossible guérir. Des scicatrces restent à jamais. (wo. C'est presque poétique°-°) Notre conversation est très joyeuse...... O.O. Et ça m'a donné une idée de dessin. (Que je dessinerai après avoir finit la comande de Kiruaruka. Faudrait que je comence aussi) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:48 (UTC) XDDD Je l'ai déjà dit: C'est moi, ou tout ce que je te montre, tu en deviens accro? XD *redevenu elle même* J'en ai une autre si tu veux, de la même artiste: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=101JF-dR_w0 DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:57 (UTC) À plus! Elle voulait que je dessines Kirua et Hanako. Mais je vais juste dessiner Hanako. Là, j'dois aller manger et je vais probablement jouer avec mon amie. On se parle plus tard! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) YO! J'suis là! Pendant pas longtemps, mais je suis là! C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de mettre ma signature?! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) Ouais U.u.... Je fais quoi?Ben,je te parle U.U!!! Jolsma octobre 11, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) 109.9.17.235 octobre 11, 2014 à 17:06 (UTC) Ouais... j'ai rajouté ma signature. XD Depuis que j'ai montré HxH à mon amie, elle veut voir la suite! Mais je lui ai demander de m'attendre à l'épisode 41. (L'apparition de la brigade fantôme.Yé!) Ça fait 4 jours qu'elle ne continue pas car elle est rendu là. Donc on va regarder HxH et peut être dessiner. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 17:08 (UTC) J'ai aussi commencer le dessin d'Hanako. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 17:09 (UTC) Ben,une fois sur deux,je continue la page sur Kuroro,et une fois sur deux,je continue le one-shot "La Folie Meurtrière" U.u... Jolsma octobre 11, 2014 à 17:12 (UTC) Bon,je te laisse è.é! Jolsma octobre 11, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) Je ne sais pas. Mais elle aime (en ordre): Kirua et Gon(égalité), Kurapika et Léolio. Je ne sais pas qui sera vraiment son perso préféré. Oui! Elle dessine très bien. Elle dessine des perso sonic et des poneys(oui des poneys) comme moi. Elle a juste un peu de misère avec les mangas. Elle fait des yeux énormes aussi. Quand elle fait des mangas, les yeux sont plus gros que ceux que je fais XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) J'suis là! Pardon d'avoir tardé. Elle dessine aussi bien que moi. Oh! Et je sais qui elle préfère pour la brigade. C'est Shizuku. Parce qu'elle ressmeble a une fille dans une autre émission et elle la trouve belle. Donc, sauvé! (Sharnalk est à toi, Feitan est à moi) XD Les poneys qu'on dessine sont mignon. Va voir sur la page de GRAND MUGUL. Je lui ai envoyé un. Ne soit pas dur avec mon autre amie. C'est peut être juste une impression aussi. Même si je commence à avoir des doutes. C'est sa personalité, je n'y peux rien. Elle me parle maintenant. Ça s'est passé il y a 6 jours (environs) *soupir* C'est parce que comme je n'ai jamais eu de vrai amis au primaire (ils me manipulait pour leur bon plaisir) je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre mes ami(e)s! Sinon, vivre me sera inutile! C'est vrai que je suis triste quand elle m'ignore, mais je suis habitué, seulement... *re-soupir* J'suis si contente de t'avoir toi et toutes les autres comme amies! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 20:44 (UTC) T'as vraiment fait un dessin de Miyuki et il y a Feitan! (pourquoi il est dessus?) J'voudrais trop voir ton dessin! Ben........... Je peux changer la date de naissance de Luna, si tu veux. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 20:46 (UTC) Oh ok. T'inquiète! C'est vrai qu'elle peut sembler "méchante" mais elle est quand même sympa. Ah! Là je comprends mieux! Sharnalk serait genre: C'est beau! Et Feitan serait soit: Ouais. *pense* j'aime mieux ceux de Luna ''(j'déconne). Soit: *aire de je m'en foutiste* Ou bien: ''.......... XD J'déconne encore. Oh, tu vas partir? :-O DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 21:06 (UTC) Ah oui, c'est vrai. *se sent stupide là. XD* J'déconnait en écrivant ça! En tout cas, je suis impatiente de voir ton dessin! De mon côté, j'ai presque fini Hanako. Avec un peu de chance, je l'aurai terminé ce soir. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 21:13 (UTC) Ouais! J'déconne encore: Triangle amoureux! J'déconne, comme je l'ai dit. Je me suis tout à coup imaginé Feitan tenant le bras droit de Luna, gêné, Haruki, tenant son bras gauche et Luna dans le milieu se sentant super gêné. XDDDD Hanako n'aura pas (j'espère) de si gros yeux que ça. Je fais les détail et hop! je l'envois! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 21:23 (UTC) XDDDD Ouais! J'ai finit d'ailleurs. Voilà! (ok, ses yeux sont peut être trop gros.) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 21:33 (UTC)thumb|386px Bonne nuit! (le retour du smiley. XD) Quand je dis détail, je parle des ombres et de la lumière sur les vêtements, les cheveux et les yeux. Ouuuuh. Je voudrais bien voir ça. Dans le fond, il trouve ça drôle que sa soeur soit dans un triangle amoureux. Bien qu'il pourrait devenir assez frère-poule si Feitan ou Haruki lui fond de la peine. Il sait déjà que Luna aime Feitan, donc il est comme :''Hé, hé! Désolé Haruki! Luna est prise. '' Moi je vais commencer le dessin... l'idée que j'avais eu lors de notre conversation sur... *mélancolique* N'en parlons plus. En tout cas je vais le commencer. Et tu veras... comment je me sentais... quand je regardais le couteau que je voulais utiliser pour............... Tu trouve?! Merci! (Enfin, les yeux sont un peu plus petits!) Fait de beaux rêve, Cookie. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 21:46 (UTC) Ah, cool ! ps : désolée pour le retard, y'avait un p'tit problème de javascript que j'ai vite arrangé ! (j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me rendre compte que le problème venait de lui, quelle connasse je fais, moi '-') Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 22:40 (UTC) Pourquoi ce serait inintéressant ? oui, ça avance....vu que mon logiciel n'a pas beaucoup d'effets intéressants, j'ai enregistré dans la salle de bain, pour l'echo '-' (qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour arranger mes horreurs...)...et pour le clip...je vise la place des plus grands ! (je peux rater mon coup) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 06:30 (UTC) "inutile"...je vois '-' n'ai pas trop hâte, ne me surestime pas '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 06:44 (UTC) tu veux que je le juge ? ok Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 06:45 (UTC) ok ok ok, mais je suis pressée, là, faut que j'aille à l'école, bye ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 06:50 (UTC) Hum.... C'est une bonne idée,mais cela n'est pas cohérent ^^" :Elle l'a rencontré plusieurs mois plutôt,et Miyuki a commencé à apprendre le nen quelques mois plus tôt aussi.Sauf que pour apprendre le nen,il faut plus de 6 mois ^^"!!Et encore,on serait des surdoués,avec 6 mois X_X....Bref,quelques mois ne suffisent pas à maïtriser les quatres principes,et encore moins pour avoir une technique ^^"!Désolée >.<... De toute façon,j'ai déjà une idée (Ok,ce sera moins héroïque,mais n'oublions pas que Miyuki avait 9-10 ans et que Minara avait 22-24 ans ^.^"....) C'est vrai que c'est bizarre O.O....Soit Miyuki n'a pas de mémoire,soit...heu....j'en sais rien x)! Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 07:29 (UTC) Mais je te dis que j'ai mon idée x3!ça va,quoi x3!Et ça,c'est le pouvoir d'Haruki,et il faut maîtriser le nen(encore ^^'...) Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 08:20 (UTC) Ben,oui x(!Je suis occupée avec Kuroro et le One-Shot,quoi ^^'!Là,je continue le One-Shot ^^".... Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 08:23 (UTC) J'ai même pas le temps d'écrire une phrase ^.^""""".... Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 08:24 (UTC) Mais non,tu n'as pas à être désolée ^^! Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 08:35 (UTC) Bah,j'ai marqué "Que tu laisses mon Sharnalk tranquille!!" ^^".... Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 08:45 (UTC) D'accord,j'enlèverais le "Que tu" quand je serais du côté "One-Shot" ,si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^"... Ah bon,tu aimes bien comment je la montre (la faiblesse )x)? Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 08:51 (UTC) Oui,je voulais que Minara la balance au loin,mais j'avais pas prévu Haruki ^^...Je vais peut-être le prévoir ^^... Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 09:09 (UTC) Eh,calme toi,Minara porte des cuissardes,pas des DocMartens xD!Elle peut pas faire beaucoup de dégâts avec ses pompes x)!Mais t'inquiète,Omokage va intervenir mais pas tout de suite x)... Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 09:17 (UTC) Ahah,ce sera le mystère ;)! Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 09:21 (UTC) Je suis de retour ! '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 09:30 (UTC) ouais ^^! Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 09:31 (UTC) Bien ? nan '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 09:33 (UTC) des gens ! *rit à chaude larme* ma gueule ouais '-'...ils sont d'une chiantise...fascinante '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 09:37 (UTC) Ouais,je viens de rajouter une toute petite partie du One-Shot ^^".. Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 09:40 (UTC) eh mais pour qui on se prend ! *rit toujours* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 09:46 (UTC) on parlait de...cover ! '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 09:48 (UTC) Nan,il se relèvera pas,sinon,ça tourne trop en rond,et on verra jamais la fin ^^"... Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 09:50 (UTC) tu veux....un screen d'un dessin merdique que je fais à l'instant ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 09:51 (UTC) http://www.hapshack.com/images/cIYX2.png me demande pas c'est qui, sûrement un perso random Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 09:56 (UTC) Oui,il peut rester conscient (un exploit,après s'être fait jeté contre un mur U.U!),mais Miyuki est assomée,donc,elle peut pas venir à ses côtés U.U... Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 09:56 (UTC) ah...merci !...je sais que tu peux facilement faire mieux '-' je ne me suis pas vraiment appliqué dessus '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 10:00 (UTC) Je te laisse,mon ordi se décharge ^^"! Jolsma octobre 12, 2014 à 10:01 (UTC) je sais pas, p'tete que c'est beau '-' allez, fais pas ta timide et montre '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 10:03 (UTC) fais comme moi, poste sur http://www.hapshack.com/ '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 10:06 (UTC) ok Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 10:10 (UTC) il n'y a pas ce genre d'option, seul celui qui aura le lien pourra la voir Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 10:13 (UTC) en gros : pas de lien = pas de vue Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 10:16 (UTC) non '-' peut-être que j'ai un problème chez moi, au pire, osef Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 10:18 (UTC) ok, bon appétit ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 10:21 (UTC) Je... l'ai finit. Salut Cookie! J'suis sure que Kiruaruka va te sortir un truc bien. T'as pas besoin de t'excuser. pourquoi d'ailleurs? XD.................. J'ai finit le dessin.................Ça m'a prit la soirée à le faire........ Je me sens mal de devoir t'envoyer ça.................... DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 10:59 (UTC)thumb|338px Ouais! T'as fait plein de dessin! T'es sure que mes dessin sont '''pire que les tiens? Bon j'avoue que j'ai déjà dessiner un monstre que j'ai inventé. (pour le cour de français l'an passé)...........Il est super joyeux. Je le dessine? Ce que j'ai écrit c'est: Ce que je voulais... C'était d'être accepté comme je suis... ''Voilà. Pourquoi elle sourit? Ben, je sais pas comment expliquer. Tan pis. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:02 (UTC) T'inquiète, j'ai peur des fantômes et des maisons hantées aussi. (plus des maisons hantées) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:04 (UTC) C'est pas mon pire dessin, crois moi. J'ai déjà dessiner aussi (inspiré d'un éoisode d'une émisssion policière que mes parents écoutent) trois perso. (moi et mes deux autres amies) Nos membres était disloqué par un cinglé pour nous transformer en marrionettes vivantes. (J'ai juste dessiner nous en marrionettes, pas le cinglé) C'est joyeux. T'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu veux que je dessine le monstre que j'ai créé? Ouais! Ce serait super drôle! Quoique, faudrait savoir comment ça se fait que se soit ça les équipes. Par exemple: Haruki aurait voulu aller avec soit Myuki, soit Luna. (on se demande pourquoi. XD) Feitan aurait voulu aller avec Luna. (on se demande encore pourquoi XDD) Et Miyuki aurait voulu y aller avec Sharnalk (on se re-demande pourquoi. XDDD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:22 (UTC) Je savais que j'avais fait une erreur! *soupir* Je veux trop voir ce dessin. (comme presque tout les autres que tu m'as parlé) Ben en fait, il fallait juste créé un monstre et faire une histoire avec pour halloween. Je l'ai dessiné car ça me tentait. Elle n'est pas trop sanglante mon histoire... disons plus... que le monstre hante l'école. (d'ailleurs, il parait qu'il y a un vrai fantôme qui hante notre école. O.O) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:27 (UTC) Et ouais. Le pauvre. XD Maintenant, Feitan et Haruki vont se faire taquiner par Phinks, Sharnalk et Dren. Ah là là. XDDDDD Non tu l'avais pas dit. Trop tard! J'suis en train de le dessiner. Tu me le dis si tu veux le voir un jour. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:30 (UTC) Mes dessins sont pire que les tiens?! O.O j'ai peur..... DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:30 (UTC) OK OK! C'est bon. Je vais continuer de le dessiner, mais je ne vais '''pas' te l'envoyer. Cool! J'ai hâte de voir tes dessins. On en sait rien, peut être que je vais avoir peur d'Haruki ensanglanter. J'ai peur parce que mes dessins sont pire que les tiens!!!!! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:36 (UTC) Moi il me fait pas peur. Je sais pas si toi tu auras peur. Y a un mec chelou à mon école. Quand j'ai dessiner le dessin des marrionettes vivantes là(c'est joyeux) il a dit: Trop mignooooooooooooooooon! ''Il aime tout mes dessins chelou et ça me fait peur là. °-° En effet ça serait chelou d'échanger nos chéris. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:40 (UTC) Ouais ce mec est chelou. '-' (le smiley!) J'ai pas d'exemple de mon monstre, mais j'ai deux autres dessins joyeux, mais ce ne sont pas mes pires dessins. Le premier on voit presque rien sauf des yeux diaboliques qui te regarde.(le dessin est un poney) Le deuxième c'est moi en poney(mon amie a insisté) en diabolique. Lequel tu veux voir? Pas grave, je vais attendre. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:49 (UTC) Ah! merci. La citations de Dren à Haruki est cool en effet. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:52 (UTC) euh... m'en souviens plus. O.o Le one-shot halloween, c'est le délire que tu m'as parler, avoue. En tout cas c'est une bonne idée! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:57 (UTC) Il est tout joyeux mon monstre.... °.°........... DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 12:58 (UTC) Cool! J'ai hâte de lire ça! Tu parle d'envoyer mon monstre? T'es sure? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:02 (UTC) Ok d'accord. Tiens. Il me fait pas peur du tout. Vraiment pas. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:09 (UTC)thumb|336px J'ai ENFIN FINI !!!! ^O^' J'ai commencé le dessin (enfin le croquis au crayon de bois) hier soir donc je pense qu'il sera fini ce soir :)Pourquoi tu voudrais t'en aller en courant ?? XDKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) Je t'avais dit qu'il faisait pas peur! Je sais, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les fait, les loups. Mais il y a une méchante différence entre les loups et les poney qu'on fait. (pour commencer, les loups n'ont pas de crinière) Une idée pour continuer le one-shot. um........ eh ben, Minara (ou quel qu'un d'autre) a entendu parlé qu'il y avait une maison soit-disament hantée. Je sais pas. C'était nul hein? En tout cas j'ai une idée comment les équipes vont se formé! Y a des trappes dans la maison et ils tombent, avec la personne la plus proche, dedant! L'idée du siècle... DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) Ouais. C'est un loup-démon-diabolique. T.T Cool que l'idée te plaise! Tiens, une chanson à écouté en même temps: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdpVSHXUvmY Je galère encore pour Sharnalk. Dren. Ouais. Comment je dois le dessiner? (diabolique, ensanglanter, costume d'halloween(j'déconne), avec Luna?) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:31 (UTC) J'ai encore oublier! >.< De rien! (ouais, heureusement) T'as pas répondu à ma question, Cookie. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) Tu viens d'y répondre, à ma question. XDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:39 (UTC) XDD J'vais dessiner Dren et Luna, petit, en train de rigoler. (avant qu'ils se fassent enlevé) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:46 (UTC) J'y vais tout de suite! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:47 (UTC) XDDDDDDDD C'est super! J'ai hâte de voir la suite! Je me suis marré quand Feitan a dit: Bah, j'm'en fou. XDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:51 (UTC) J'y retourne! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:56 (UTC) Génial! Si Phinks continu a se moquer de Fei-chan, il risque de se faire massacrer pas Feitan! XDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:57 (UTC) Comment ça j'suis revenu? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 14:01 (UTC) XDDD J'me suis marré à "tu m'as oublier" et "T'as oublier Miyuki aussi". XDDDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 14:08 (UTC)